


Lesson Learned

by vktr



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Tim Drake, Bottom Jason Todd, Bottom Tim Drake, Dark Dick Grayson, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Dick Grayson, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vktr/pseuds/vktr
Summary: Dick walks in on Jason and Tim doing something they shouldn’t be doing. He decides to teach them a lesson and show them exactly where they fit into the biological hierarchy.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Dick walks into Jason and Tim’s fun time and goes all alpha rage mode on them 
> 
> **This is definitely not a nice fic in any way. Please heed the tags. Detailed warnings in the notes at the end.**

“Are you okay?” Tim asks him, wrapping his legs around Jason’s back to pull him closer.

Jason nods, his eyes squeezed shut. He is. At least, he _thinks_ he is. As an omega with no experience in putting his dick inside another person, he has nothing to really compare to, so he’s just going on by feel now.

And he _feels_ good, but it’s different. Not as… _satisfying_ as sex for him usually is.

Tim had wanted to give him the opportunity to try, at least once. He keeps whispering encouraging words in his ear, telling him to keep going, telling him he wants him to come. Telling him what a good boy he is, which Jason especially likes.

Jason is close, though it’s been a chore trying to reach climax without something inside him. His hole is _dripping._

He doesn’t think he’ll ever try this again. He’s content being an omega and playing the omega role. Even though Tim is just a beta, he’s big enough to satisfy Jason, and that’s enough for him. He _loves_ Tim, and he’ll do anything to make this work, even if his biology dictates it won’t.

He’s about to lean down and kiss Tim, his patient, kind, loving Tim, when he hears a creak. A laugh sounds, low and mocking, and Jason freezes.

“What the fuck have I walked in on?”

“Dick,” Jason says, recognising his voice immediately, and he makes to move away, to pull out of Tim, but he feels something press against his back.

“Stay there,” Dick says, voice suddenly hard. It comes through as an order.

“What are you doing?” Tim says, attempting to wriggle out from under Jason. He sounds slightly annoyed, a sharp contrast to the alarm bells going off in Jason’s head.

“I said _stay,”_ Dick snarls, his words barely comprehensible under the guttural sound ripped from his throat, and Tim freezes.

Jason feels the bed dip, feels the heat of Dick’s body as he comes behind him.

“Look at you. I knew something was going on between you, but no one would believe me.” He leans around Jason and puts his fingers around Jason’s nape, a subtle warning. He’s wearing his Nightwing gear, but his mask is off, and his gaze is wild and angry. “But, Christ, you two, an _omega_ fucking a beta? It’s just wrong.”

“What we do in bed isn’t any of your business, _Dick.”_

“It’s _disgusting.”_ He looks at the beta. “Don’t tell me you’re actually enjoying it, Tim.”

Tim doesn’t answer.

“An omega and a beta.” Dick snorts. “What a waste. You’re all confused.”

Jason is suddenly shoved forward, and his body naturally presents itself, hips tilting up.

“An omega’s real worth is down here.” He taps Jason’s ass lightly, watching the hole wink at him. “No one ever teach you basic biology?”

“Enough, Dick,” Tim growls.

Dick freezes. “Don’t you ever try to tell me what to do again, _beta._ Have you forgotten who I am?”

“Alpha,” Jason says softly, attempting to de-escalate the situation. It’s obvious something’s off—Dick is never this aggressive. He can scent the unbridled anger coming off him in the air, filling the entire room and overpowering whatever tendrils of lust and sex were left. “Alpha, we know we’re in the wrong. Let us up and we’ll get dressed and talk about it, okay?”

Dick snorts. “No. No, you wanna fuck each other so bad? Do it. Show me what’s so good about omega dick. Go on.”

“Dick. Alpha,” Jason tries again. “Please.” He tips his head to the side, presenting his neck. Hopefully this can somewhat appease him.

Dick pauses at the sight of Jason’s submission. Jason hears an audible swallow.

“What do you want, omega?” he says softly.

“Let me up,” Jason pleads. “Let me off this bed and I’ll come with you. I won’t do anything with him again. I promise.”

“Jason—” Tim starts to protest, but Jason clamps a hand down hard on his thigh to warn him to shut up.

Dick smirks. “Really. You won’t go running off with him, you won’t fool around in dark corners when you think no one’s watching? When you think no one’s _listening?”_

Jason shivers at the implication of that. They thought they were being _safe,_ they thought they wouldn’t get caught…

But he also thought Dick was someone he could trust, someone he could rely on. The first Robin, now Nightwing. A comrade in arms, but also a brother. As an omega, he doesn’t know many alphas he can say have earned those titles in his eyes. He doesn’t quite appreciate the antithetical behaviour that is also serving as a very unpleasant wake-up call.

“That’s right,” he answers unstintingly, batting down the fear in his stomach. He needs to do all he can to protect Tim—the look in Dick’s eye isn’t spelling good things for either of them. “I won’t touch him again. I’m an omega. I know my place. Thank you for reminding me, alpha.”

The words are automatic, rehearsed. All the sex education drilled into him in his adolescence has been hard to unlearn.

Dick takes a moment to study him, his gaze unaffected yet somehow still announcing his displeasure with the situation. But Jason has hope that he’s getting through to him.

“Okay,” Dick eventually says, breaking the silence.

Jason blinks. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Dick simply says again. Then he flashes one of his charming Dick Grayson smiles, one that would usually make him feel at ease, one that would usually make him believe the words, “It’s all gonna be okay.”

He pats Jason’s back. “Spread your legs.”

Jason’s blood runs cold. “W—what?”

“You heard me.”

“Stop!” Tim interjects, and he tries pushing Jason away so he can climb out from under him. “Don’t listen to him, Jay—this is ridiculous!”

“Shut your _mouth,”_ Dick hisses. “It’s bad enough you let yourself submit to an omega, it’s bad enough you _stole_ a viable omega from the pack and tried to keep him for yourself. Don’t make this worse.”

Jason’s in the middle of unpacking all of that when Tim makes an enraged sound and pushes at him once more.

“You’re _already_ making it worse!” Tim all but shrieks, and Dick snaps.

He lunges for Tim, reaching for his throat, but Jason is quick to move, laying himself over Tim, acting as a shield between him and Dick.

Dick growls in frustration and grabs whatever he can reach instead—settling for Jason’s hair. He pulls and Jason groans in pain as his head is forced up.

“Stop! Stop!” Tim yells, still trying to get out from under Jason, but Jason sinks his weight into him, grabbing his wrists to keep him from flailing. “Let him go!”

“Be a good little beta and keep your mouth shut then.” He lets go, shoving Jason’s head down.

Jason catches Tim’s eye.

“Trust me,” he mouths at him, and though Tim still has murder in his eyes he gives a subtle nod.

“What are you whispering about, huh? If you’re planning to try and fight me, think again.” He taps Jason’s buttock with an escrima stick. “I’ve got my toys, and it doesn’t look like you have any in here.” He makes a considering noise. “Not ones for fighting, anyway.”

“We won’t fight you,” Jason says. “We know better than that, alpha. But don’t you think it’d be better if a beta wasn’t in the room? He couldn’t possibly contribute anything, so we should kick him out.”

Dick is stroking his hand casually down Jason’s spine, and when he hears that, he stops suddenly at Jason’s waist. Then he digs his fingers in, making Jason grimace in pain, and laughs. “You think I should let him go so he can get all his gear and gadgets on and come back in and fight me?”

“He wouldn’t do that,” Jason says, pleading. “He wouldn’t dare try—you’re our _alpha.”_

“That’s right. I _am_ your alpha. And I’m exercising my right to do whatever I want to my pack. Now _present.”_

 _“Jason,”_ Tim whispers, and Jason sees the anger in his eyes turn to complete terror as he watches whatever Dick’s doing behind his back.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Jason assures him, though by now his anxiety has racked up to the point he should be panicking—he isn’t though, in fact he might be in shock instead, half inside his head, half looking at the scene from beside himself. Dissociating. He isn’t aroused at all, and he hopes the slick he was producing before is enough because he knows exactly what’s going to happen here. There’s no sugarcoating it.

He leans down further, pressing the side of his face to Tim’s chest—he can hear his little heart pounding away—and spreads his legs, letting his back arch in a way that signals he’s ready to be mounted.

He takes a few deep, measured breaths to soothe his nerves.

He wants to ask Tim to hold him, to run his fingers through his hair like he does whenever he’s comforting Jason, but he doesn’t know how Dick will react. So he settles for pressing a quick kiss to the base of Tim’s neck.

He feels Dick press his cock against his ass, thrusting slowly between his buttocks, running smoothly through the slick.

Dick sighs. _“Aah,_ I’ve always been curious about you.” His voice is oddly soft, pondering, and he strokes his hand down Jason’s flank, over his ass, and down to his thigh, moving between his legs to briefly cup Jason’s cock. His fingers quickly return to Jason’s waist, gripping, but not tight enough that it hurts. “Such a beautiful omega,” he breathes. “So strong, so… unique.”

Jason grips the bedsheets, gritting his teeth. He feels a little too much like a prize animal being inspected, his body being appraised by a man who only wants to _use_ him for his own selfish purposes.

Just last week, he was at the port with Dick, brought together by the proximity of their targets, and they’d helped each other out with their cases. They’d had fun, Dick's flair and pizazz making an ostentatious contrast to Jason’s more blunt approach, and their targets’ reactions to their banter was utterly hilarious.

“You do good work, Red,” Dick had told him, an unashamedly wide smile on his lips. “We should do this more often.”

Jason had been charmed.

He wasn’t stubborn enough to deny that the compliment warmed him, and he’d suggested they grab coffee to fight the cold. He’d meant to show him his appreciation—he _does_ wish they were closer, after all.

He can’t help thinking now though, that maybe he’d inadvertently led Dick on.

Dick falls forward onto him, and Jason shivers when he feels the press of a soft kiss against his nape. It’s completely unexpected, and an echo of what Jason always suspected Dick would be like in bed. Sweet and kind and patient, as he always has been, and for a moment Jason lets down his guard, thinking that the Dick he knows has finally won over the alpha pinning him down to the bed.

But then Dick says something that destroys any last shred of hope.

“I’m going to breed you, little wing. I’m going to show you who you really belong to.”

Then he thrusts in, all the way in, and Jason shouts, even as his body stretches to accommodate him. Dick is _huge,_ and part of him is thankful he didn’t see his cock because he probably would have panicked even more thinking about it going inside him.

He’s never laid with an alpha before, has had no real experience with handling one, and no amount of education in the world could have prepared him for the way it feels to be mounted, to be completely laid bare for someone born to dominate him.

He doesn’t want to be aroused, _refuses_ to let himself feel any pleasure from his violation—but his body has always craved an alpha, and Jason is losing out to his instincts, his mind almost going blank as his body submits and does what it was made to do.

He clenches tight around Dick as Dick grinds hard down into him, hands tight around Jason’s waist so that he can’t pull away. As if he could anyway. He’s pushing back against Dick, his body wanting _more_ even though Dick is already as deep as he can get.

He can feel the hard muscles of Dick’s thighs and abs against him, feel how powerful his thrusts are, and nothing can stop the intrusive thought that enters his mind— _this alpha would give me lots of strong pups._

He can’t shake the feel of Tim’s gaze on him though, not when his face is right there, blue eyes scared and anguished. That expression is the only thing keeping Jason from breaking entirely, keeping him tethered to the reality of the situation.

_Dick isn’t your mate. Don’t lose yourself to him._

As horrible as this is, as traumatising as it will be for the both of them, he can’t help but be grateful Tim’s here. Though he knows the guilt will eat him alive later, he’s grateful that he isn’t facing Dick alone.

A shaky moan is torn out of his lips when Dick switches up his pace, positioning himself further on top of Jason, almost squatting above him, and hammering into his hole with quick, hard thrusts.

“Ah— _ahh!”_ he moans brokenly, stuttering gasps filling the air as he is rubbed against Tim like some skewed form of frottage.

Tim says something in his ear, something he strains to understand over the pounding in his ears and the slapping wet sounds behind him.

Tim notices his confusion and says it again. “Let go,” he whispers.

Jason realises he’s still pinning Tim’s arms down, so he removes his grip, and Tim immediately puts his arms around Jason’s neck, stroking his fingers through his hair.

Jason can’t help it—he sobs, pressing his face into Tim’s chest.

Tim continues holding him, comforting him, even as Dick brutalises his ass, panting harshly above him and uttering degrading things like they’re compliments, telling him how tight and wet he is, how he wants to turn him over so he can “lick those pretty tits.”

Jason can’t block him out no matter how hard he tries, but Tim countering Dick’s vulgarity with sweetness and assurance lessens the impact. He’s like Jason’s shield, and Jason’s heart aches at the thought that Tim’s loving and caring nature might not ever be the same after this.

Eventually Dick slows, going back to a moderate pace, leisurely thrusting his cock in and out of Jason’s ass. Jason hears him chuckle darkly.

“Enjoying the show?”

Tim’s breathing goes ragged. He stays silent, and when Jason looks up, Tim’s eyes are dark and dangerous.

Jason feels Dick move, draping himself over Jason’s back. He groans at the weight, but at least Dick pauses in his fucking, allowing Jason a moment of reprieve. He’s still got his guard up though, especially when he feels Dick smile against his neck.

“Put it back in him,” Dick whispers into his ear, barely audible.

“W—what?” Jason stutters.

“Put your dick,” he pauses to bite Jason’s ear, “back inside him.”

Jason’s blood goes cold. “No.”

Dick moves a little, and Jason feels the sharp threat of teeth against his nape. He nips once, but it’s enough to make Jason tense up with the anticipation of a claiming bite.

“Do it.”

He can’t help the whine that escapes his mouth, nor the sob when he sees the confused look on Tim’s face, unaware of what Dick’s said. “Tim,” he says, “can I—”

“Don’t _ask_ him, just _do_ it,” Dick snaps. “I’m your alpha. You have to listen to what I say.”

Jason’s chest clenches with pain. He doesn’t want to hurt Tim, he doesn’t want to _do_ this, but he’s afraid that if he doesn’t, Dick will just hurt Tim worse.

He has no choice.

He pushes up to his knees, Dick allowing him the room to adjust, and wordlessly pushes Tim’s legs up.

Tim realises what’s happening immediately. He doesn’t resist however, instead he goes pliant, allowing Jason to manoeuvre him however he wants. Another sob goes through Jason’s chest; Tim lays his palm over Jason’s heart.

“It’s okay,” he says, a small, encouraging smile on his tiny, pale face.

Jason shakes his head and looks down instead, fighting back the tears so he can see where to guide his cock. Tim is still wet, but the lubrication has dried a little, becoming tacky in some places, and Jason prays and begs to a god he doesn’t believe in that this is as painless for Tim as possible.

A puff of air is the only sound that escapes Tim’s mouth, and though Jason isn’t very big, he still goes deeper than he would like. Tim’s face doesn’t betray any sign of pain though, and he reaches up to hold Jason’s face as Dick begins thrusting again, forcing Jason to move in and out of Tim as well.

“That’s it,” Dick breathes. “What does your body tell you? Do I feel better or does he?”

Jason wants to tell him neither, that he feels like he’s being torn apart from inside and nothing matters anymore, but that will only make Dick extend his torment.

Dick growls. “Answer me.”

Jason looks down at the boy beneath him, the beta who lies silent and watching, and he looks deeply into his eyes, ensuring his gaze is held, when he answers:

“You.”

Tim’s clear blue eyes grow wet, and he brushes his thumb across Jason’s cheek below his eye, then against his lips, and Jason parts them obediently, sucking gently at Tim’s thumb when he slides it in.

He doesn’t think either one of them will come like this, not unless Dick allows Jason to touch Tim which he doubts very much, and so he allows himself to be content with this.

“Good boy,” Dick praises. _“Ha_ —yeah,” he breathes, “good boy, my perfect omega.”

The words feel inherently wrong, almost ominous, ringing one last alarm bell in his mind, but he doesn’t pay it any mind—he can feel that this nightmare is nearly over.

Dick is close, his thrusts are becoming scattered, he’s grunting and moaning loudly in Jason’s ear, and Jason shuts his eyes, preparing himself for the knot.

It doesn’t come.

Dick pulls out abruptly, and Jason gasps at the sudden loss, his hole clenching around nothing, slick dripping down his thighs.

He cries out when Dick grabs his legs and pulls him down the bed, away from Tim, and flips him over.

He looks terrifying. His eyes, usually so warm and full of life, are dark now, almost black, and filled with anger. Rage. Lust. His perfect lips are twisted up in a snarl. Jason is frozen in fear.

There’s a brief struggle as Tim dives over Jason, coming at Dick in a flurry of fists, but Dick seems to knock him down effortlessly, Tim landing hard on the floor with a pained groan.

He leans down, over Jason, pushing his legs up to his chest, and Jason feels hot breath on his skin as Dick locks his jaw over his collarbone and violently thrusts his cock back inside.

His heart is pounding in his ears. He thinks he hears screaming over the din and he doesn’t know if it’s Tim or himself, but it doesn’t matter. None of it matters anymore.

His eyes shut when he feels the teeth at his neck break skin.

  
  


***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Rape/non-con/dub-con warnings:** Dick forces Jason into sex, and though Jason acquiesces, it is because he feels he has no other choice. Dick also forces Jason to have sex with Tim at the same time. Dick is also implied to have forcefully claimed/bonded with Jason at the end.


End file.
